


Avengers, Sevenfold

by HYPERFocused, RsCreighton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Challenge Response, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Party Favor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so, the heroes' tail --er, tales are told<br/>Of The Avengers, Sevenfold.<br/>(Though technically they number six,<br/>It's not a gaffe I plan to fix.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers, Sevenfold

**Author's Note:**

> My second dip in the MCU pool. The first was a drabble. Who knows, someday I may manage a whole story.

**Length:**   03:43  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201608/%5bMCU%5d%20Avengers,%20Sevenfold.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201608/%5bMCU%5d%20Avengers,%20Sevenfold.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_

Avengers, Sevenfold 

Tony Stark has a souped up heart  
In the wrong place on his chest,  
It lights and revs like a muscle car,  
Iron Man needs no time to rest.

He often dates Miss Pepper Potts,  
Assistant extraordinaire  
She helps him win some clever plots  
Along with Jarvis on the air.

When he puts on the Iron Man suit  
And speeds into the sky,  
Your chance of beating him is moot,  
You needn't even try  
.  
A scrawny patriotic geek  
4F-ed when trying to enlist  
Steve power napped to a ripped physique,  
Now Captain America, you get the gist.

Rogers metamorphosized  
With secret government assistance  
His bestie Bucky isn't wise  
Cap fights him -- with resistance.

(I just ignore the plot where Cap’s in Hydra, too  
I think that's in just _one_ comicsverse  
I don't think it's something most think he'd ever do)  
By the way that Twitter cursed.

Natasha Romanov was raised  
In dismal circumstances.  
Her skills in dance, and dealing death are praised,  
And Hawkeye she romances.

Though it looks like The Hulk has similar feels,  
Or should I say, Bruce Banner.  
If you piss him off, there are no appeals  
To how he'll change his manner.

Her moniker’s Black Widow now,  
A name that's all too apt,  
To her criminal “victims” she will vow,  
In her web they'll be trapped

I hear she'll get her own film soon,  
Though I don't know the date.  
But I would bet The Powers That Be, the moon,  
It's several years too late.

Jane Foster is a scientist  
Her guy, Thor, has one hot bod.  
If you ask, she will persist  
In saying “He’s a God!”

The God of Thunder,It’s true, he is,  
With a hammer most can't lift.  
What he can do with with his penis,  
Is miraculous, if you can catch my drift.

Loki’s the second of the Asgard pair,  
Who've traversed the Rainbow Bridge,  
And came to Earth with lots of flair (and hair,)  
He's evil (just a smidge).

Loki's not on the Avengers' side,  
More of a nemesis.  
But he comes back, like the high tide,  
When kicked off of the premises.

But sometimes Thor gives his brother* a pass  
*(Not by blood but through adoption.)  
They're not like the Winchesters, though like Cass,  
They exercise that option.

Iron Man has a crush on Cap  
(Slash writers call them Stony)  
Some Fic is gold, and some is crap.  
Whether smut or PG matrimony.

Some like Tony paired with Bruce.  
Would that make them Brony?  
Well matched for brains, and strength when juiced  
On tech or acrimony.  
Would either man declare a truce  
To say “ride my ‘little’ pony?”  
Stark seems to be MCU's fandom bike  
Everyone wants to ride Iron, even Loki  
It could be the suit, everyone seems to like,  
But my God, that would be rather poky.

Others pair Steve with old pal Bucky,  
Who’s been “upgraded”, too.  
But “The Winter Soldier” is not so lucky,  
and his limbs are one too few.

Coulson many link with Clint,  
Barton’s expert with arrow and bow.  
Phil’s Superpower? Here's a hint:  
He really runs SHIELD’s show.


End file.
